Retribution
by Skylo
Summary: Olimar is trying to steal Meta Knight's position as top-tier. After Olimar wins a tournament, Meta Knight is livid. Things go down. ...crack pairing?


Retribution

SUMMARY: Olimar is trying to steal Meta Knight's position as top-tier. After Olimar wins a tournament, Meta Knight is livid. Things go down.

PAIRINGS: Meta KnightxOlimar crack?

RATING: R

WARNINGS: Rape, xenophilia (technically), and yaoi

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.

A/N: I think this was removed...? Anyway..

As the current top-tier characters, I thought they'd be fun to slash together. They're also my favorites in SSBB, and in their respective universes, and in video games in general, so I just eliminated the middle man. Now, without further ado, and because _I just can't fucking help myself..._

Let us begin.

It all started with a Pikmin. That _cursed_ purple Pikmin that lost him the match. He was moving in for the finishing blow when that _stupid_ purple whacked him good right across the face, sending him out of the ring. It all happened so fast, all he remembered was pain and a loud voice announcing, "GAME!"

There was a lot of money on that fight. _A lot_ of money. Enough to re-build his precious Halberd, which had been stolen, altered, blown up, shot at, and used as a _distraction_.

Meta Knight was fuming. Not only would he not get his battleship back, but he got beat by _Olimar._ The tiniest _weakling_ he'd ever met! Yet shortly after the tournament started, he moved up the ranks like nobody's business. Maybe the money gave him something to fight for, so he stopped pretending to be a coward and whipped out a heaping can of potential. The thought made Meta Knight angrier. He knew the strategies of all the other brawlers. He studied them, mastered them, and used their strengths against them. That's why he was so good. But he was completely unprepared for this.

He was pacing his room, back and forth, occasionally sitting on the bed to think. Marth watched, worry crinkling his features. It was a good thing they couldn't communicate, or Meta Knight probably would not have kept him as a room mate. He hated when people asked too many questions. That was the perk about being top-tier; people tended to keep their distance. He liked his privacy.

Meta Knight wasn't evil, per se, but he'd come down on you like a ton of bricks if you got in the way of something he wanted. Normally he'd do the honorable thing and ask for a re-match. Or do the other option, which was to beg for a cut of the money. But neither of those things were satisfying enough for him. This was something else. Olimar had taken a shred of his dignity with him, and he knew just how to get it back.

It was perfectly loud that night–everyone was awake and having a grand old time in the game room, trying to re-enact some of the matches that had occurred earlier that day. Meta Knight caught Ganondorf and Falco acting out his battle with Olimar, and gave them a look that silenced the entire room. Even if he had been knocked down a peg, he still had that kind of power at least. But the thought did nothing to quell his rage. In fact, it made him angrier. He had to make sure Olimar would _never_ take that away from him.

He sneaked down the hall and towards Olimar's room. He knew a few of the brawlers did not take kindly to gatherings, so they'd still be in their rooms. He'd have a hard time explaining what he was doing with so much rope. He quietly entered Olimar's bedroom and shut the door behind him. Olimar was asleep. He stared for a second at the peaceful, oblivious Olimar, then reached forward and pressed a red button on his suit. His helmet popped off, and Olimar's eyes shot open. He sat bolt upright, face turning a deep shade of purple. He was trying to hold his breath. Well, he sure did think fast, Meta Knight thought bitterly. He used his sword and cut a piece of rope, pushing it into his mouth and moving to tie it around the back of his head. Olimar was completely frozen until he shoved his helmet back over his head, allowing him to breathe again. As soon as it was on, Olimar tried to yell at him, but was hindered by the gag. Meta Knight smirked.

"Morning! Did you sleep well?"

More angry muffled sounds from Olimar. Meta Knight ignored him.

"Oh, me? I haven't been sleeping so well lately. I guess I have you to thank for that."

Olimar let out a confused sound.

"You took something from me. I don't want it back, I just wanna have some fun with you, okay? Is that fair?"

Olimar continued to make sounds as Meta Knight grabbed him and swiftly tied up his wrists, dragging him to a nearby desk chair and sitting him down. He struggled futilely as Meta Knight bound his legs to the chair, a little further apart than was comfortable. His back was bent at a weird angle so that his rear end was hanging off the edge of the chair.

"Mm–mmph!"

Just then, a purple Pikmin darted out from underneath the bed. Meta Knight saw it immediately and grabbed it, squeezing harshly. The creature squeaked loudly. Olimar made muffled pleas through his gag, begging for him to let it go, no doubt.

He smirked and slashed with his sword, cutting open the bottom of Olimar's suit and underwear, and a little into his skin. Olimar cried out, squirming wildly as he attempted to free himself, in vain. Meta Knight chuckled.

"It's no use~" he sing-songed.

He had an absolutely devilish idea. He took the Pikmin and lifted his mask to stick the end of it in his mouth. The Pikmin squeaked and flailed as its stem was coated in saliva. Olimar whimpered when Meta Knight approached him, holding it as if it were a weapon.

"This is going to hurt."

He pressed the leaf to Olimar's ass, and it went in without difficulty. Olimar gasped and cried out at the strange feeling. It wriggled around in there as the Pikmin squirmed to get free, and accidentally brushed against his prostate. He moaned loudly through his gag. Just as Meta Knight moved to push it deeper, and the door suddenly flew open, revealing Snake.

"I though I heard–"

He cut off mid-sentence, surveying the scene before him. Olimar tied up with his flushed face, the creature being inserted into him, the look in Meta Knight's eyes...

He turned abruptly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," he said.

Olimar screamed for help, but it was no good. Snake left and slammed the door behind him.

Meta Knight growled low in his throat.

"Damnit..."

He turned back to Olimar.

"I'll deal with him later. But now.."

He shoved the head of the Pikmin in so far Olimar screamed, his breathing going ragged. His face was completely red, and he panted against the gag, trying to catch his breath. Meta Knight started pushing the Pikmin in and out. The leaf continued to brush against the muscles inside him until it expanded, turning into a bud. Olimar moaned and unconsiously pushed his body down on it. It felt so good, but so wrong, and he couldn't sort out which was which. Soon enough, he found himself at the mercy of Meta's pleasurable touches, not caring how sick it was or why it was happening. Meta Knight looked up at his face the whole time. He never noticed how _cute_ he was before. But now, seeing him like this, he couldn't _help_ but notice.

This continued for a while before Olimar finally came, making a wet spot in his pants. Without thinking, Meta Knight leaned forward and kissed him right between the legs, making him squeak. He grinned and pushed his mask back down, still looking at Olimar's flushed face. He pulled the Pikmin out and tossed it aside–he wasn't sure if it had suffocated or not–then untied him and dragged him up onto the bed, where he collapsed gratefully.

"You'll have to figure a way to get that off," he said, indicating the gag. He could've sworn Olimar scowled at him. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy the view; his angry face was somehow very enticing. Combined with the blush and the cum that started dripping down his thighs–Meta Knight had to look away so that he wouldn't turn around and completely ravish the little alien. Olimar just continued to glare at him, so angry he was shaking.

"Oh, don't be like that. You sure looked like you were having fun a second ago."

Olimar's face fell at this, and he turned and pulled the covers over himself. Meta Knight grimaced–he was sure he'd have to answer for all of this tomorrow. He knew Olimar wasn't the kind of person to tell anyone about it, but it didn't mean he wouldn't try to get back at him somehow.

Whatever. It was damn worth it.


End file.
